eternal_luniafandomcom-20200214-history
Changes
Eternal Lunia has several custom changes that are different from official Lunia. Below is a list of changes. Please note that the list may not be exhaustive. Custom Features *The cash shop does not sell random boxes; instead, you may directly purchase the fashionable items you want. All fashionable items have no stats, and all pets have the same stats. *New Conquests system added. Conquest objectives are not explicitly stated, but the description and title will provide hints on how to complete them. *You may create a PVP Character by using 'PVP' anywhere in your character's name; it will start at level 75, but is only usable for PVP. *The maximum member count on all levels of guilds has been changed to 20, and joining a guild or family will enroll your entire account while using only one slot. *You may hide the UI by holding down 'F11'. General Changes *History stages have been replaced with Legend stages, with mobs scaled down to the appropriate level. **Gear dropped is the old history gear *Exp from fishing reduced to one-third. *Rebirth system reworked. **Each character only rebirths once. **Rebirth does not reset level nor quests. **Level cap is 60 before rebirth. Rebirthing removes the level cap and brings the player to level 61. Equipment Changes *Daru's Set set effect changed: **'3 Set Effect:' Defense +75 **'5 Set Effect:' Strength +9 **'7 Set Effect:' applied damage's 2.0%Amount Mana Recovery(Chance: 100.0%) *Tarasque's Set set effect changed: **'2 Set Effect' gives a 25% chance that physical critical hits will poison the target. The poison lasts 30 seconds, and deals 25 damage every 2 seconds, for a total of 375 damage. This may not proc more than once every 15 seconds. **'4 Set Effect' gives a 10% chance to get a self-buff upon using a skill. The buff increases physical critical hit chance by 20% for 20 seconds. This may not proc more than once every 20 seconds. **'6 Set Effect' gives a 35% chance to get a self-buff upon using a skill. The buff gives a 10% chance that no MP will be consumed upon using a skill for 20 seconds, similar to the Concentration ability. This may not proc more than once every 30 seconds. Quest Changes *Peyton's Guild quests reworked: **2-10, 3-10, and 4-10 have a daily quest that gives: ***Experience ***Guild Point Voucher (Cash) ***"Appreciation Voucher" for the respective stage **2-10, 3-10, and 4-10 have a weekly quest (resets on Sunday) to redeem 3x "Appreciation Voucher" for a reward of your choice *Hemingway's Collecting brown carps coin box reworked. **Chance to give: ***1 50 ***2 ***2 50 **No change to other selectable rewards. *Shaw's "Exchange to additional Gift Box of Star" removed. Character Rebalances All Characters *All characters have been rebalanced to their ~v3.1 state. *All characters are free, and do not need to be unlocked. *Ability passive skills have been normalized. All characters have the same abilities. **Critical passive is now Deadly Blows, and affects both physical and magical attacks. **Increased Health and Increased Mana give a percentage bonus, in addition to the flat bonus. **All characters have Concentration and Health Regeneration, in addition to the abilities they would normally have. **A defense-increasing passive, Thicc Skin, has been added **Specialization skills have been removed **Passives which increase damage, stats, or speed have been removed. **"Minimise the Damage" has been removed. *Skill prerequisites removed. Lime *Rejuvenation Potion has an additional initial heal to the area on which the potion lands. Category:New Players